


Love situation 1-8

by coddlelogic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coddlelogic/pseuds/coddlelogic
Summary: 妇产科金医生x患者家属绒绒





	Love situation 1-8

01  
“金医生，你好。”  
在科室里正准备脱下白大褂的金道英听见有人在背后叫他。  
“哦！是您啊，最近还好吗？”有患者出现意味着今天又不能按时下班了，原本和外科的徐英浩约好去酒吧放浪的金医生当下心里很不爽，脸上倒是挂着一副春风和煦的职业笑容。金道英年轻挺拔，长相上还是那种朝气蓬勃的小动物外貌，就算是business笑也没有违和感。  
“金医生可能不记得我了。”来者抱着小孩，岁数看起来是高龄得子的样子。  
即便缩小了范围，金道英还是完全对眼前人毫无印象，“您在说笑呢，怎么会不记得呢。”通常这种时候，金道英会从母亲手中接过婴儿，用不露痕迹的寒暄，一步步套出对方的信息。所以他笑着从对方手上抱过孩子，“孩子长得很健康呢。”  
“是啊，特地带着孩子从全罗南道过来感谢您呢，如果当时不是金医生帮忙我可能就见不到这孩子呢。”  
金道英一只手托着婴儿肉肉的小屁股，一只手在轻轻拍着背，同时脑子里快速搜索着符合「全罗南道出身、高龄产妇、产后出现危险」几个条件的患者，脑子里还是空空如也。他不露痕迹把对视的眼神转开，倒是瞄到一个粉色脑袋在角落用热烈眼神盯着他。  
能出现在妇产科的男性，无非是男医生，或者患者家属，粉毛小年轻属于后者。金道英想起这个是刚入院进来做流产手术的女患者的家属。对方长相优质，打扮时髦，染了饱和粉色的头发，漂亮得就像是蛋糕上最鲜艳的那颗樱桃一样，但这会儿提着个硕大的饭盒，是整体时髦打扮中最违和的一件单品。早上在门诊的时候金道英和小粉毛的女朋友已经有过对话，他怯生生地跟在女病患的后面。优质的外貌让金道英多看了两眼，仅限于此，倒是记在心里了。

本来是要给女朋友送饭的，在病房的走廊李泰容看到早上见过的年轻医生抱着婴儿在和人谈笑风生。 他有点儿羡慕，因为本来他也有机会马上扮演喜悦父亲的角色。  
两天前他给家里做垃圾分类的时候，发现了带着两道红线的验孕棒。在家soho画儿童漫画的他破天荒没有写稿子，花了一整个白天的时间，兴奋地开始计划去普吉岛还是去苏梅岛结婚，谷歌奶粉要买哪个牌子更好的功课，而当天晚上下班回到家年上女友却把他的当爸的热情直接浇熄。  
“泰容，对不起。下半年我可能会晋升总监，这个时候我不可能去待产的。”女朋友一脸冷淡地点起一根烟，她是个高挑干练的女性，即便这个时候的谈话也很像商业谈判。“况且…”她欲言又止。  
当时李泰容已经沮丧的听不进去话，和女朋友拍拖的一年多时间里，他一直是相对依赖的那一方。“努娜不要说对不起了，我会陪你去做手术。以后我会做好防护措施的。”他实在没办法强硬要求对方生下孩子。

注意到医生也转过来的视线，李泰容赶紧低下头拐进女友在住的病房。他记得早上悄悄瞄过一眼那个医生的胸卡，上面挂着他神采奕奕的证件照，是那种优等生一样露着牙齿标准到不能再标准的那种笑容，旁边写着名字，“金道英医生”。  
李泰容知道像金道英这种年纪就当上住院医生的人，极大可能是那种在学生时代就每次考试都顺风顺水考第一名、大学直升医学部的优等生。所以和同样也是很优秀的女友在沟通的时候，两个人就像是大人物一样的对话，让站在旁边的李泰容插不上话。  
敲定手术计划后，金道英已经准备按下一个患者的号，李泰容突然开口，“医生…我想看看宝宝的照片…”

02  
“当然。”金道英礼貌地说，在电脑上放大了B超报告上的影像，“你们的宝宝已经有8周大，虽然目前还没有健全的骨骼，但是他已经有了心跳、手脚指还有手臂和腿”。  
李泰容怔怔地看着那张只能看出轮廓的照片，心情复杂。  
“基于胎儿的生长情况，我的建议是进行D&C手术。当然你也可以使用药物进行，但是药物流产存在一定的副作用风险。”  
李泰容突然开口，“医生我…”，随即想到什么，又摆摆手，“您先说吧。”  
李泰容的女友供职于首尔著名的出版社，加班、跨国出差都是家常便饭。药物流产可能带来的将近2周的大出血，还有头痛、腹痛等一切影响工作的因素，让她毫无犹豫就选择了手术的方案。  
“泰容，希望你能理解我。”，去办入院手续的路上，女友看李泰容一直没说话，突然搭腔。  
“努那，可不可以和我结婚，可不可以生下这个孩子。”他哀求地抓住女友的胳膊，眼角都红了。医院里人来人往，但没有人比他更可怜了。“努那我能够照顾好这个孩子的，就算努那不去工作我也可以让你们生活得很好的，拜托了…”  
女友严肃地板起脸，“李泰容。”她很少直呼他的名字，语气上有点儿烦躁，“你明知道我为了当总监付出了多大的代价。”  
他垂下头不敢继续说什么，可是想到医生说的那些话，想到那张超声影像，上面有他和姐姐的孩子，已经长出了手和脚，已经开始有微弱的心跳，在温暖的母体里学着像个生命一样呼吸。而他对于即将结束他生命的草率父母的决定，一无所知。想到这些，他的心就像是被揉皱的纸一样难以舒展。  
失去孩子对自己来说是残忍，但如果因此而影响女友的事业，他知道这种行为说是自私也不为过。当初自己热切追求着女强人面貌示人的女友时，就接受了“一切以她的事业为重”的约法三章，现在又凭什么要求她去牺牲自己的理想。  
他想过很多自己做爸爸以后的生活。可能孩子夜里会醒过来，他会守在床边等着给宝宝换尿片。等到孩子大一点儿，他要教他走路，学会叫“爸爸”、“妈妈”、“姑姑”、“爷爷”“奶奶”。等到宝宝看得懂字的时候，他会把自己出版过的漫画书都送给他，成为幼儿园里最会画画的爸爸…但这些现在也仅限于想想罢了。  
   
因为妇产科病房并不能让男性患者家属随便逗留，李泰容给女友送完晚饭就不得不往回走。刚出住院部大门，泰容姐姐的视频电话就打了进来。  
姐姐已经得知了未来弟媳的决定，但让人担心的是李泰容本人，“泰容，你还好吗？”，手机画面里垂头丧气的弟弟显然一点儿都不好。  
找到休息区坐下的李泰容试图情绪，“…姐姐对不起，我可能不太好。”但对着最疼爱自己的姐姐现在担忧的样子，心头的酸涩一下子都变成眼泪冲出了眼眶。  
“我觉得…我好对不起努那，明明…都有做好防护的，还…还是让努那身体受到伤害”，他哭得连话都说不完整，“我今天…看到…看到…宝宝的照片，他都已经有…已经有自己的心跳了，我却没办法…成为他的爸爸。”  
“泰容，姐姐会一直和你在一起，会给你依靠的。”  
“汪——”Ruby因为听到李泰容的声音，也跑到泰容姐姐的腿上想要看看他。  
“真的……真的对不起，让家人为我担心了，我会振作的。”  
   
在寒暄了几十分钟以后，金道英终于得知那个病人是自己半年前抢救过的一位产后大出血患者，对方回去以后还感念他的妙手仁心，特地北上到首尔给金道英医生送了一大堆全罗南道土特产。下班的路上，打扮得玉树临风的金医生左手提着一袋子咸鱼紫菜，右手端着泡菜坛子，被来往的患者还有同事一通打趣。路过休息区的时候，金道英余光又瞄到那个粉脑袋提着违和的大饭盒坐在休息区的凳子上，脸哭得像颗荔枝。本来不想多管闲事，但是小粉毛一而再再而三出现，有点儿引起他的好奇。  
他走过去问，“呃。李先生？”  
视线里出现一双鞋子，泰容顺着对方笔挺的西装裤缝线提高实现，终于和站定在前的金道英对上视线，“啊……金医生…对不起，我失态了。”他急急忙忙站起来，倒是被腾出手的金道英按住了肩膀，阻挡了去势又坐了回去。  
“没事的，别紧张。”金道英在医院见惯了人生百态，对这种因为失去孩子而悲伤大恸的家属已经习以为常。他一贯认为，医生只对自己的患者负责任，未必见得要对患者家属的情绪都照顾周全。不过好像到了李泰容这里，就暂时失效了。  
金道英关切地问，“你是要打算回家吗？”  
李泰容点点头，“嗯。我家就在附近。”  
金道英说，“那我捎你一程吧，我也刚好要下班呢。”  
“怎…怎么好…意思呢。”李泰容因为对方的邀请变得很慌张。  
金道英面相极亲切，语气又诚恳，“举手之劳。何况我也不太放心你现在的状况让你独自回家。”，妥帖地让李泰容无从拒绝。  
李泰容受宠若惊，“好…好的。麻烦到金医生了。”  
   
03  
脱离了人来人往的住院大楼，进入到车厢里这种私密空间，两个人都不约而同陷入了沉默。金道英侧身扣上安全带，看到李泰容正襟危坐在副驾驶上，手紧紧攥着放在腿上的饭盒提手，像是第一次被男朋友出去游车河的初恋小女生。  
「怎么脑子里会突然出现这种比喻。」他摇了摇脑袋。  
李泰容家离医院其实不到20分钟的车程，但是周五晚高峰的拥堵情况让这个路程的耗时被拖延得看不到头。中途金道英接了一通电话，对话内容似乎是关于约会取消的事情，这让泰容觉得非常过意不去。  
“不好意思啊金医生，这个…”李泰容也看出现在的车流状况一时半会儿也很难缓解，害怕打扰到对方的行程，“请把我放到下一个路口吧，我可以自己走路回家的。”  
“不必介意。”金道英一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手轻拍了一下李泰容的肩膀，“刚才外科的同事打电话来就是说，前面路段出车祸。本来今晚约好外科同事一起去喝酒的，不过现在伤员已经送到医院，所以他要回去出急诊了。”  
“可是，可是金医生难得休息，打扰到真的很不好意思。”李泰容因为抱歉连表情有点儿无辜又好欺负的样子。  
金道英含笑说，“那泰容xi，我这么叫你合适吗？”  
李泰容忙不迭，“金医生叫我泰容就好了。”  
“那泰容今晚来我家一起喝酒吧。嗯，刚才在住院部的休息区看到你…有点儿激动，可以试试跟我倾诉呢。”  
“…嗯，那打扰金医生了。”  
李泰容因为职业关系，生活习惯一直很单纯，并不是很适应于这种成熟男性之间的酒话约会。第一反应本来想拒绝，但是想到眼前的人是优秀的妇产科医生，说不定真的能解开疑惑，也就点头应允了。  
前方的绿灯亮起，金道英熟练地换挡驶出路口，朝自己家的方向开去。  
   
金道英家位于一栋大厦的高楼层，装潢是冷冰冰的现代简约风格，好看但是也没什么烟火气息，几乎是和他精英男性的气质如出一辙。但是因为收拾得很整洁，让李泰容也稍稍觉得没那么局促。等着金道英去换衣服的间歇，泰容站在大落地窗前探着头看着外面星星点点的首尔夜景，不由得有些感慨。  
“泰容喜欢威士忌还是白兰地，或者是其他的？”金道英温和的男中音在背后响起。  
泰容急急忙忙转过头，看到换了家居服的金道英站在酒柜前问他，“啊…我都可以的”，23岁的李泰容至今为止就喝过真露烧酒，白兰地和威士忌对他而言都是遥远的名词。  
“那就都试试吧。”金道英又笑了起来，换了宽松家居服的他也放下了刘海，完全和病房里那个精干的金医生判若两人，配上那个招牌的兔子笑容，就跟附近的男大学生一样亲近粘人。  
“嗯。”李泰容也晕晕乎乎跟着一起点头。  
金道英端着酒、冰桶走到沙发边坐下，往杯子里倒威士忌也顺便招呼李泰容一起，“泰容请放心哦，海明威说没人会在工作时喝酒，上手术台的时候我会很负责的。”  
“不是的，我对金医生很放心的。”李泰容赶紧摇头，“只是，我原以为自己会有机会做个爸爸的。 要是金医生是帮努那接生的医生该多好…”  
金道英抬手与他碰杯，“实不相瞒，我经手过要做流产手术的患者有不少，因而也见了不少患者的男性家属。也有女病人方面要求流产的，但是像泰容这么挣扎的真的不多。”  
“我可能没和金医生说过…”  
 “你叫我道英就好了，说起来泰容应该还是哥呢。”  
“道…道英，之前可能没告诉过你。我从上大学就给儿童杂志画漫画来着，和努那也是因为出版社的关系认识的。其实儿童漫画并不能挣到很多钱，但是因为很喜欢小孩子，想为小孩子画出好的作品，我才选择这个工作的。”泰容顿了一下，金道英示意他继续说下去。“小孩子的想象力是最丰富的，和他们做朋友，真的很开心。”  
“不过我想金医生会选择当妇产科医生，应该能够理解我的心情吧。”  
金道英含笑不语，他自然不可能说出当初选择妇产科完全是因为这个科室的就职率高而已。他很早就知道自己的取向，从事的虽是妇产医生工作，但本人对生儿育女毫无念想。不过李泰容喝了一些酒，倒是变得不像在医院时那么拘束，像是打开了话匣子。  
“泰容哥的太太感觉是很优秀的女性呢，可能暂时不想被生育所束缚住手脚。我以前也有碰上过类似的患者。”  
“目前还不是太太了，因为很喜欢能够掌控我的人，所以当时就追求了在出版社工作的努那。我知道努那很珍惜现在的事业，所以在做…呃”，他犹豫一下，不知是否能直白地说出「做爱」这种词汇。  
“没关系的，我们都是成年人，你不必顾虑。”金道英安抚道。  
“之前一直有在做防护的，所以这个孩子对我们而言都是意外。只是我把他当成上帝给我的礼物，但是努那不是这么想的。”李泰容说到这里，又开始哽咽了起来，急急地灌了两口酒。  
李泰容喝的是放了冰块的酒，但是因为之前从没喝过，酒劲带着情绪上的不稳定，化成眼泪都冲上了泪腺，“…可能就是我太没用了，才让努那生活地这么辛苦。”  
“不会呢，泰容看起来是很善良很优秀的男性呢，况且也很好看，不要妄自菲薄。”这句话倒是金道英的真心话了。  
李泰容抬起头，泪光闪闪满是感激地注视金道英，“我知道道英在安慰我啦。如果能和道英这样优秀又性格温柔，大概努那可能就愿意把下半生托付给我。”  
金道英看着他沾染上酒意的双颊和被液体湿润后亮晶晶的双唇，有点儿心猿意马，手指有一下没一下地瞧着杯壁，“我没有这些计划呢。”  
李泰容愣了一会儿，酒精让他的大脑和行动变得迟钝，停顿了几秒以后才开口，“也是呢，金医生工作好忙又这么优秀。成功人士都没有那么着急”  
“不是的。”金道英说，“我的职业让我不得不和女性打交道，但实际上。”他沉吟了一下。  
“实际？为什么突然这么说？”李泰容醉眼朦胧，看见重影的金道英突然凑近。  
金道英拦住他的腰，一把带到了地毯上，他家的地毯很软，加上酒劲也降低了敏感的程度，后脑勺并没有传来疼痛。  
“啊，道英…你怎么……”，躺着的李泰容呆呆地看着跪坐在他上方的金道英，上方是室内暧昧的暖光，照得他看不真切对方的表情。  
对方脸上也有些酒意，上挑的眼睛有些狡黠，“泰容哥想知道我的秘密吗？”他的右手拉开李泰容扎在牛仔裤里的T恤摸进去，色情地抚摸着李泰容纤细的腰线，“那我告诉你把。”  
“我喜欢的，是泰容哥这样的男性呢。”说完他把T恤推至胸口，俯下身含住了李泰容乳首。  
李泰容惊恐地瞪大双眼了，但是双手已经被对方牢牢地按住，腿也被对方用膝盖压着。不知道是酒精导致的无力，还是对方力气也远大于他，总之自己的身体此时就像在案板上预备被切割的肉一样。  
“……你在干什么啊！唔…”李泰容不甘心地挣扎，对方舌尖扫过乳首的敏感让他忍不住呻吟出声。他和女友之间的行事可谓保守，根本就没尝试过这种部位的触碰。  
“泰容哥有点儿敏感呢。”金道英因为他的敏感反应吃吃地笑了起来，唇舌也随即离开，但是微凉的手又马上揉弄那个湿润而嘤红的部位。  
“你…你怎么能这样。”不争气的泪水又留了下来，“你怎么能对患者家属…呜呜”。金道英掰着泰容的下巴堵住了李泰容正在控诉的嘴，用舌头色情地舔过他的上颚软肉，还恶意地吸对方的下唇。  
过分的深吻让李泰容脸涨的很红，连眼眶都憋得通红。分开的时候，金道英还故意牵扯出银丝，让李泰容又羞又气。“我要举报你！”  
“举报什么？我收了红包还是给你开回扣药？”金道英挑着眉好笑地问。  
“你…你…你这是强…”李泰容自己都说不出那个词，但是一看金道英放开他，赶紧把被腿的皱巴巴的衣服拉回来。  
金道英回复到气定神闲的样子，“为后天要给你的女友做手术的金医生排解一下压力，我不觉得有什么过分的。”  
李泰容被对方突然无赖的样子刺激到，都不知道该说什么，气呼呼地拿起饭盒甩门而出。

04  
因为金道英的过激行径，李泰容次日一整天都紧张兮兮，给女友送饭的时候刻意避开了正常的饭点，就怕和他正面接触。好在女友也是心里有事儿的样子，也没有注意到李泰容今天的姗姗来迟，等到李泰容来的时候甚至还在医院的吸烟室抽烟，完全没有要上手术台的自觉。  
李泰容在吸烟室找到着病号服在吞云吐雾的女友，对方一脸不耐，对桌上因陌生来电不停震动的手机也仿若视而不见。  
李泰容小心翼翼地问，“努那，会不会是出版社的电话？”  
“你不用管。”女友叼着烟，颀长的身子懒懒地靠在沙发上，眼神不知道飘到哪里去。  
李泰容也不太敢对伴侣不曾主动提起的私事多加置喙，只好抓着对方的手试图撒娇化解尴尬，“努那猜猜我今天做了什么好吃的？”  
女友露出个苦笑，揉了一下李泰容的粉脑袋，敷衍地像对待一只大狗。李泰容想着她大概也是因为即将到来的手术以及他们失去的孩子而伤心，主动地靠在女友的肩头上。

金道英一打开吸烟室的门就看到枕在长发女性肩头的李泰容，原因无它，樱花色的头发全住院大楼最近也就这一个罢了。徐英浩捕捉到金道英的视线所及，看清了李泰容的长相，笑着打趣，“昨天没去酒吧你不至于在这里找吧？”  
李泰容显然也看到金道英的样子，表情马上变得极其不自然，只是角度问题，女友没注意到他的表情一样，对着金道英点了个头。  
金道英敞着白大褂，内搭是得体的针织衫和衬衣西裤，单手插口袋踱步过来，关切地交代李泰容女友术前要减少吸烟频率，还开玩笑说你男友做了那么丰盛的便当，抽烟这种事还是交给我们这些没人疼爱的单身汉来做吧。  
李泰容盯着寒暄完走远的金道英的背影，狠狠地低骂了一句「斯文败类」。  
“泰容你怎么了？”女友觉得李泰容有点儿莫名其妙。  
李泰容马上磕磕巴巴起来，“没…没什么啦！努那快点儿去吃饭吧，今天真的有好多好吃的”，他决定了，昨晚的事情死也不能说出来。

一件事天知地知你知我知家里的扫地机器人知就说明有泄露的风险，也难怪李泰容看金道英现在是又怕又恨。其实想想真有这种丑闻爆出来，怎么看都是对金道英伤害面更大。李泰容却因此整日坐立难安，影响到工作状态。负责李泰容的编辑黄仁俊看了李泰容交过来的稿子，错误的透视和分镜让他第一时间电话确认李泰容有没有被对家出版社劫持了，“哥，你是不是被绑架了！”  
彼时李泰容正鬼鬼祟祟躲在走廊探头看值班室，确定金道英是不是在里面，所以接到电话也不敢大声说话：“啊~仁俊啊~”  
听到对面压低的气声，黄仁俊马上反应过来，“哥，我知道了。今晚记得回来吃饭。”今天的黄仁俊也超级机智！  
“没有啦！仁俊我在医院啦。”360°检索发现金道英确实不在值班室的李泰容马上提高了分贝，“我最近家里有点儿事，解决好了马上回去改稿子，拜托拜托了。”  
“原来哥家里有事儿啊，下次提前告诉我我帮你安排好版面来着。”  
“太突然了唔…”李泰容也觉得很抱歉，他可以说是出版社最让人省心的作者之一，从不拖稿、随便开天窗，画面整齐地简直让强迫症患者获得舒适，出现一点点错误其实他心里反而更加别扭。  
“没事啦哥，我帮你改一改，问题不太大的。”  
“那谢谢仁俊了。事情解决了哥请你去喝酒。”李泰容的编辑仁俊是个热爱夜市的年轻人，每次聊故事都要去烧烤摊那种烟火气旺盛的地方。

“呵，你约谁喝酒呢。”  
电话刚挂断，李泰容就听见背后一道凉凉的男中音响起。他身形一颤，转过去看见金道英那个混蛋抱着胳膊好整以暇地看着他，显然是听完全程对话的样子。  
李泰容被突然冒出来的那个混蛋弄得都有点结巴了“你…你今天不是没值班吗？”  
李泰容吓到了以后眼睛圆溜溜的，又不好意思和金道英对视，让金道英起了和逗猫相似的性质，“你还挺关心我的啊，上不上班都还要特地打听，以后要给我送饭吗？”  
“你少来了！吃屁吧你。”败类医生的不要脸程度让李泰容瞬间爆粗口。  
被骂了也是笑眯眯的，“不吃。”，金道英凑到李泰容的耳边，热气吹得他心烦气躁，话语还更加恶劣了，“倒是泰容哥喝多了那副样子，嗯，让人觉得胃口大开呢。”  
李泰容一把揪住金道英的制服衣领，“金道英你！”。走廊里的人纷纷侧目看向拔高声量的李泰容，他猛然一惊，赶紧放开对方的领子，这件事儿闹大了吃亏的是自己，反正女友出院也就是过几天的事情，到时候就再也不用和这个败类庸医见面了。他这么想着，气鼓鼓地跑去女友住的病房。

接下来的两天李泰容发现禽兽医生真的没有再出来烦人，直到安排到女友手术那天，李泰容才再次见到金道英。女友被护士推出来的时候麻醉尚未失效，李泰容就握着她的手一副要哭不哭的样子。  
不同于胸外科手术室，徐英浩因为手术压力太大，常常要在手术台上讲一些拙劣的美式笑话来排解压力。金道英对此类手术，可以说是驾轻就熟到可以谈得上是工匠精神了。见着李泰容一副瞎担心的样子，金道英连口罩都没摘就想笑话两句，“我说，你是对我的业务能力没信心吗李先生。”  
“哼—”李泰容一句话对他都不想多讲，他现在对金道英已经是从人品到业务能力全方位没有信任感。  
金道英就露出那双标志性的兔子圆眼，表情还被口罩严严实实地挡着，可是李泰容还是从对方眼角的弧度判断出，金道英因为他的气急败坏而开心了。  
“混蛋！”李泰容心中默默对这个死兔子竖起中指。

05  
术后的隔天上午，泰容女友的同事给她打来电话，说是之前工作上的问题。女友本来打算自己过去，李泰容不放心，执意要帮她去解决。  
“这是我们组之前一起去热海出差的行程单，因为组长回程的时间和其他同事的不一致，所以财务课的李马克把这个退回来了，希望泰容哥回去能和组长说明一下情况。”接待泰容的是和女友同一个部门的留着色彩缤纷蘑菇头的后辈东赫，“我们都很想念组长呢，希望她能早日康复。”后辈说话嘴甜、做事又滴水不漏，因此在营销部经常承担一些需要和其他部门沟通的事物。  
“麻烦东赫了。午休时间还特地让你跑一趟真的太过意不去了。哥请你喝个咖啡吧。”出版社楼下就是商圈，李泰容想着顺便请女友的同事顺便喝个咖啡。  
对方笑着摆摆手，指了一下不远处站着的一个穿着笔挺西装的男青年说，“我约好那个pabo一起去买雪糕呢。哦对了，他就是财务课的马克。”  
李泰容也没有再坚持，拿着李东赫给的票据往医院走。在计程车上的时候，手机里突然响起女友的来电。  
努那明明知道我帮她来出版社拿东西了，怎么突然打电话过来，李泰容嘀咕了一声，接通了电话。听筒里没有传来熟悉的女声，而是个清亮的男声。  
——“泰容哥，今天怎么没来医院啊？”  
卧槽，李泰容低咒了一句，禽兽医生怎么用努那的手机给我打电话？  
“哼，你怎么用努那的手机啊。”  
金道英用肩膀夹着电话，一边看温度计上的数字，“我刚才来查房，检查到她正在发烧，想问一下你这个好好男友怎么不在身边。”  
李泰容觉得他话里有话，有点儿赌气地说，“别说这些不像话的，我马上就到医院了。待会儿见！”说完就狠狠地按了挂机键。

急急忙忙跑到医院的时候，女友躺在病床上昏睡，头上贴着退烧贴，但脸上还是泛着病态的潮红。尽管李泰容心里有一百万个不情愿找金道英的心，还是不得不去了值班室。  
金道英正懒懒地倚在护士站的桌子边缘，一只手撑着桌子歪着头笑，就看到李泰容脸上顶着满脸热气来找他。金道英不禁失笑“泰容哥，你这是掉进汤锅了吗？”  
李泰容对他这幅吊儿郎当的样子强行视而不见，“努那怎么会突然发烧啊。”  
金道英推着他往走廊走，然后正色道，“你们俩之前没有进行过备孕，她本人又有烟酒史，术后有不良反应其实也是意料之中。”，他顿了一下，看到李泰容紧咬着嘴唇，又说，“不过像泰容哥这种二十四孝男友，好好照顾的话术后保养完全没问题的呢。”  
“你在讽刺我吗金道英？”害得女友终止妊娠而遭受这种无妄之灾已然是他心头的一根刺，金道英的话把他内心的愧疚直白地说出，无异于撕开已经结痂的伤口。  
“哥想多了。”金道英亲昵地揽住对方的肩膀，李泰容缩着肩膀赶紧挣脱开，他也不气，解释道，“不能迷信安全期，安全期什么最不安全了。”  
李泰容不想被当成小学生一样教育，瞪着大眼睛憋屈地反驳，“废话，我每次都戴…等下，我干嘛要跟你讲这些。这跟你有什么关系啊。”  
金道英仗着身高优势，伸手揉了一把李泰容的粉毛，“好了，发烧不是什么大问题。下次带饭过来也关心一下还没吃午饭的金医生啊。”。  
等到李泰容反应过来好像是被对方占便宜的时候，金道英就只剩个背影，快速离去带起来的风轻轻吹飘白大褂。李泰容不忿地嘀咕，“跟我有什么关系啊。”

再次返回病房的时候，女友已经醒转坐在床头假寐，但不知为何手上捏着泰容带回的行程单。  
“努那醒了就来吃饭吧，我带了参鸡汤。”  
女友摇摇头，问，“泰容，这个是东赫给你的吗？”  
“是啊，就是努那部门里面那个很活泼的后辈。他说努那的返程日期和其他同事不一样，所以被财务课的退回了。”泰容闲不住，低头开始研究感冒药说明书，“说起来努那那次去热海没和其他同事一起订机票吗？”  
女友脸上表情一时间变得窘迫，不知道如何回答。所幸是泰容没看到，依然在低头碎碎念，“金道英这家伙居然就给努那开这个药。”  
“泰容啊，你先回去吧。让我休息一会儿吧。”她扶着额头，却不告诉李泰容因为什么而烦恼。  
“努那还没吃饭呢。”李泰容有些担心女友的恢复状况。  
“我没有胃口，你回去吧。”  
“可是…”  
“回去吧。”女友还是提高了音调。  
“那…那”，李泰容犹豫了一下，站起来抱住女友，“努那如果需要我，我会马上就来的。”  
然而对方并没有回应，无论是肢体还是语言上的，这种反应很难不刺痛到他。和女友交往的十几个月时间里，她在亲密关系中一直维持着高傲而冷淡的姿态，但是对年下小男友也一直有那种年长恋人的温柔和包容。因为突如其来的手术而莫名产生的隔阂，打得李泰容措手不及。他不懂得这算不算是冷暴力，但现下这种尴尬的状况他完全束手无策，自己仿佛抱着块浮冰，目送着巨型冰山被洋流推向未知远方。

正当李泰容坐在医院的休息区浮想联翩的时候，kakao的提示音打断了他的思绪。打开一看是一个电冰箱头像、ID是“九里白色巨塔”的好友申请。  
“是谁啊”，泰容嘟囔，小心翼翼地点了通过。  
「容啊~」  
李泰容回复了个猫咪疑惑的贴图过去。  
「我是金道英。」  
「你怎么有我的kk id！」猫咪炸毛.gif  
「给你打一次电话我就记得了。」配图是兔子写字。  
「有什么事不能在医院说吗？」猫咪气呼呼。  
「喂！你知道私联金道英医生有多难吗这位患者家属。」  
还把这个当成恩惠了吗这个败类！李泰容直接发了一条语音过去，“金道英你不要来烦我了！”  
这条语音的状态变成已读以后，对方的回信没有像刚才一样马上送达。过了几分钟，他才发来消息——  
「可是除了我，现在谁能陪你说话呢。」

06  
没来得及看到发出去的消息变成已读，金道英就听见护士站的铃声响起来。他把手机塞进口袋就往对应病床跑。  
李泰容正愁着怎么回复金道英这句不着边际的话，就听见病房方向一阵响动，就看见金道英抱着尚在痛苦呻吟的产妇穿过走廊，和几个护士急匆匆冲进产房。随后手术室就亮起了红色的灯。  
「我拒绝。金医生是要守护好产妇们和宝宝们的人。」  
想着金道英应该一时半会儿没法马上看消息，李泰容壮着胆子回复了一条自认为带着挑衅意味的话。好像不用像面对面被质询一样尴尬，这让他轻松了一些。然而想到和女友那边的尴尬，马上又让他手足无措。  
打开kkt，和女友因为很久没有交流，对话框早就沉在页面的底部。他打开对方的头像，第一次觉得她熟悉又疏离。  
李泰容的头像，用的是自己画的漫画里的猫咪。而女友的头像，是李泰容都不知道的未知人士给她拍的照片。女友坐在桌前，托着自己漂亮的下巴，含笑看着某个方向。从照片里就闪着聪明女性那种八面玲珑的光芒。  
自己大概是努那一帆风顺人生路上的绊脚石吧。李泰容苦笑地摇摇头，他并非不努力的人，可也算不上普世意义上的成功男性。不知所起的自卑似有若无地刺痛着内心，当初在出版社结识到对方也感觉得到两个人之间的差距，可是自己也天真的把相爱看成能战胜一切的武器，把对方的默许当成是相爱的根据。  
可即便到现在，他还是愿意去相信，甚至迷信爱意能填平鸿沟。像是下定决心一样，他给那个对话框发送了信息——  
「努那，很抱歉我的不负责任让你遭受了这么大的困扰。可是努那是我人生中第一次恋爱的对象，也是我想要守护的人。真的很爱努那。请给我机会，请你相信我。」

「泰容。」  
对方回复的速度比预想的要快。  
「抱歉，该说抱歉的是我。」  
李泰容还来不及反应女友为什么态度变化得这么快。对方直接就把电话打过来。  
“努那…”  
“泰容。”女友在电话里长长地叹了口气，“我可能，并不值得你来爱我。”  
“…”  
“去年在东京出差的时候，”女友停顿了一下，“和学长偶然重逢了…”  
后面的话即便不听，李泰容也明了。那位学长带着的多个注脚，他早就耳闻过。爱而不得的前男友，控制欲强悍的优秀男性，欲罢不能的感情等等。这样看来，女友做出飞蛾扑火事情，并非毫无理由。  
“努那…不是说…同样的错，不会犯第二次。”  
“抱歉，泰容。”对方的话带着哽咽的声音，“我想我可能真的鬼迷心窍了。我欺骗了你，我是个糟糕的人。”  
“努那…”  
“我们分手吧。你还有机会和适合你的人相爱。”  
“一定…一定要这么决定吗？”  
“我知道，你喜欢的是能够让你觉得安心的大姐姐。”她苦笑了一声，“可我也只是个昏了头的傻女人罢了。”  
“放弃我吧，泰容。”挂断电话前的最后一句话，女友给李泰容发出了最后的通知。

下了手术室外下起倾盆大雨。贴心的实习生帮金道英叫了晚餐外卖。  
“老师，去抽根烟回来包饭差不多就到了。”  
“好的，有什么事情给我打电话。”金道英顺口接了一句，掏出手机发现因为下午的手术手机已经没电关机了。  
“老师把手机放在办公室充电吧，有事情我会去吸烟室找您的。”

一进吸烟室，金道英就看见站在窗前夹着烟发呆的李泰容的女友。  
出于医生的职责，金道英打算制止她，“女士，现在暂时还不是可以抽烟的时候哦。”  
对方闻声转过头来，眼睛红肿的程度让金道英马上反应过来她刚刚哭过。  
“抱歉，不过你这个情况，怎么不把泰容哥叫过来。”  
对方难堪地笑了，“金医生说的是，我不抽了。”掐灭手上的烟头就往外走。  
金道英看着对方离开的背影，若有所思。

07  
回到家的第一件事，李泰容像报复一般定了三个大尺寸的蛋糕还有一整盒的甜甜圈。他过去一直热爱甜食，和女友同居之后，因为对方在意身材和皮肤的管理，李泰容就再也没在家里吃过甜食。害怕自己会忍不住偷偷出去吃，甚至会刻意在吃饭买东西时候避开甜品店。  
蛋糕送过来的时候，他以为自己被禁锢了很久的胃应该很乐意接纳这些东西。叉着草莓蛋糕往嘴里送了第三口，胃里的恶心感和心中的酸意，一同涌了上来。  
能有多糟糕呢？李泰容想，短时间内失去了孩子即便并非自己的，失去了爱人即便并非爱自己的，是怎样的过错让自己走到了这种山穷水尽的绝境里？那些前尘往事，带着画稿走遍全首尔所有的出版社而吃过的闭门羹，下了莫大的决心追求高岭之花般的女友却被优秀的情敌羞辱的恼羞成怒，被金道英占便宜的难堪，凡此种种都让他此刻难以平静。  
家里静悄悄的，即便玄关上的鞋架还放着女友平时喜欢穿的高跟鞋，可他只有一个人了，就只剩下他一个人了。再也抑制不住伤心，他趴在矮几上泣不成声。堵在食道里的奶油甜的发腻，中和不掉委屈的苦楚。

看着李泰容女友离开的背影，金道英从兜里摸出烟漫不经心地点燃。职业涵养让他无意去窥探患者的私事，可是在妇产科见惯了人间悲喜，这样的蛛丝马迹又何尝看不出故事的走向呢。男女双方在恋爱中的任何不对等，往往都在这个小小的妇产科里激化进而爆发矛盾，因为司空见惯的所以早就激不起他的恻隐之心。哪怕是对于李泰容那副可怜兮兮的模样，说到底还是因为那副模样够可怜才引起自己的好奇心吧。  
他向着吸烟室昏黄的灯管缓缓吐出烟雾，嘲讽地笑了一声，为接下来失去逗弄李泰容的机会而稍微惋惜了一下。他想着待会儿去办公室拿到手机，适当地要向冷落了好几周的床伴发出新的邀约了。  
抽完烟金道英扭头回了办公室，那个机灵的实习生把饭盒规规矩矩地摆在他的桌上。金道英这几年因为工作常常忘记吃饭，有时候就吃包坚果对付一顿。最近得益于有这个热情的实习生，终于也过上了一日三餐有外送的生活。也谈不上多美味，至少强过杏仁花生碎在胃里坚硬翻滚的不适。所以，一日三餐温饱的快乐值得那么多人将下半辈子的自由都割让出去吗？  
——咔哒。这个疑惑就像掰开便当的方便筷一样简单。  
取向的自由让他赢得了这项豁免，承诺和忠贞的责任太大了，他不想承担。  
这么无所谓地联想着，他一手拿着筷子一手划开手机准备联络新的约会。还没找到对方，和李泰容几个小时前的会话却窜入眼帘——「我拒绝。金医生是要守护好产妇们和宝宝们的人。」  
这个傻子还真是挺不领情的。想主动关怀却被泼了冷水的金道英怒极反笑，直接一个电话拨了过去。  
嘟声响了很久以后，才被李泰容接起来。金道英挣准备质问对方，却被话筒对面的抽噎声堵了回去。  
“对不起金医生。是有什么事情吗？”害怕是女友又突发什么情况，李泰容还来不及擦干眼泪就接起电话。  
“现在看感觉是你比较有事情的样子。”金道英还是那副悠哉的声音。  
“没什么我就…”李泰容听着对方不想有事情的样子，想找借口挂电话。  
“李泰容。”金道英强势地打断对方。  
“干嘛突然不讲敬语。”对面的声音加上哭腔特别委屈。  
金道英“噗呲”笑出声音，“什么时候你还纠结这个，泰容哥真的很可爱。”  
“不想和你聊这个。”语气又变得硬巴巴的。  
“可是我现在是最了解泰容哥的人。泰容哥一定想不明白自己为什么就无路可退了吧。”金道英突然认真地说。  
“呃。”确实如他所说的，现在没有比金道英更了解他境况的人，自己也并没有可以能够诉衷肠一醉方休的对象，“努那应该不会和你说这些吧？”  
“有些事不言而喻。我想她没有把你看得那么重要。”  
“金道英你不要自作聪明了。只是我做的不够好罢了。”  
“恋爱里不是做个好人就有用的，虽然对我可能有用。”金道英把饭盒推开，“哥，把你家地址发过来吧，给我做个饭吧，今天还没吃晚饭。”  
“不行，你干嘛突然来我家。”  
“因为我守护产妇和宝宝们快没有能量了。”金道英牙龈都要露出，努力克制住不发出笑声。  
电话另一头并看不到他的笑容，一听这个话又没辙，“只有拉面，你吃吗？”  
“泰容哥做的都可以。”  
“…你好无聊。”

08  
金道英大概猜得到李泰容家的样子，天马行空里有着有条不紊的秩序。真的推开他家门时，金道英也不得不佩服，李泰容是把聪明都用在了生活上，不然也不至于在感情上一败涂地了。  
“泰容哥介意我参观一下嘛？”金道英指了指屋里。  
“随便你。”李泰容还有点儿别扭的样子。  
除了矮几上的蛋糕数量多的过分以外，这个家简直是理想漫画家的样板间。手办柜子里面一大堆熟悉或不熟悉的角色们被李泰容重新组合了故事，路飞和浦饭幽助正在剑拔弩张对峙，野原新之助追逐着桔梗飞起来的红裙摆，渚薰怜悯的眼神望着变成熊猫的早乙女玄马。桌子上的鱼缸里没有热带鱼，只有一颗散漫的海藻球。墙上挂着的画有李泰容自己也有其他漫画家的，也有李泰容和家人的合照，和女友的合照。  
墙角的工作台整齐摞着参考书，凳子上则趴着一只白色的猫咪抱枕。笔筒收纳盒随处贴着李泰容的灵感瞬间。金道英想像着李泰容坐在那里念念叨叨写写画画的样子，不知道会不会因为想不出好的分镜，慢慢顺着椅背滑下去也变成一条猫。  
李泰容坐在沙发上说着不想管金道英眼神却一直跟着他。看见金道英弯着腰在看他写着的那些奇思妙想，一想到自己的中二语录被他知道了，就更加坐立难安，赶紧跑到厨房把装着热拉面的小珐琅锅端出来。  
“喂，你再不吃真的糊掉了。”  
“‘耶，25岁的第一天没有拥有魔法很开心’这句是什么。”  
“……”  
「咻」金道英吸拉面故意发出很大声的声音。  
“就…魔法少年…设定啊。”  
“哦，你画的儿童漫画主角都25岁吗？”  
“……你这种古板医生怎么懂儿童漫画”  
“著名儿童漫画专栏作者李泰容哥哥居然悄悄画H漫，说出去小朋友们知道了会不会变伤心粉末？”  
“你可以不说的！”  
“所以泰容哥承认画h漫了吗。”  
“才没有！”李泰容局促地抓着家居服的袖子，“只是…”  
“想看泰容哥的h漫。”  
“只有小兔和小猫找妈妈的故事，爱看不看。”泰容从书架抽出一本小册子，砸在金道英肚子上，金道英刚吃完拉面，头靠着沙发进入散漫状态，突然肚子上飞来一本书，金道英猛地弹了起来。  
“泰容哥每次都只会跟我说‘不要’、‘不行’什么的，这个当哥的样子吗。啊~什么时候泰容哥能对我说‘可以’呢，坦诚的那种。”道英委屈。  
李泰容没好气，“可以的话，你现在…”  
“可以和我交往。”金道英马上接上。  
李泰容双手交叠打了个✘，“这个最不可以。”  
“那这个以外的‘可以’就不坦诚了，所以说哥真的没有当哥的自觉。”金道英把那本小猫小兔找妈妈的故事摊开放在脸上，声音也变得闷闷的，“天天被哥拒绝真的好失落。”  
李泰容被金道英诓得太多了，现在也分不清是真是假，他也不会委婉地拒绝别人，只能呆呆坐在沙发另一边。“道英啊，对不起。”  
“不要‘对不起’，不喜欢‘对不起’。守护产妇和新生儿的时候，就没有说‘对不起’的机会，要付出全力才能让自己做到最好。所以生活里也不想听到这种抱歉的话呢。”  
“那这两件事情又不一样。”  
“怎么会不一样？”金道英坐直起来，正色说，“因为做医生是职责，不应该违心地把错误就用‘对不起’轻飘飘地带过。而我喜欢泰容哥是本能，既然是本能，就更加不能做一样违心的事情。”  
“你在说什么啊。”傻乎乎的，李泰容自己都差点被说服，“可是，我没有喜欢过男性啊。”  
趁着李泰容懵劲儿还没缓过来，金道英一点一点地往李泰容坐着的沙发区域移动，“那从今天起开始试试，反正泰容哥现在是空窗期了。”  
“太快了啦。”结果手就马上被对方握住了。  
“恋爱又不是每日to do list。”此刻坐到李泰容面前的金道英眨着兔子一样的眼睛，他眼底的内容，真诚也有，狡猾也有，“它没有来得快慢，只有是否会登门拜访。”  
这句话李泰容倒是听懂了，“喂，你这是在告白吗？”  
“姑且算是吧。哥好歹机灵一次了。”金道英紧紧抓着李泰容的手，他好不容易没有马上把手抽回，简直是珍贵难得，“感觉不是那么郑重，如果哥想让我去汉江边摆心形蜡烛以后可以补上的。”  
木了半天脸的李泰容终于露出一个嫌弃的表情，“…太让人困扰了吧。我以前追努那也没做过这事儿…”  
“滴—”金道英做了个「T」字表示暂停的手势，“哥就算现在不接受我，也要从过去的时间里走出来。”  
被提醒了一下，李泰容也觉得不妥，心虚得不敢直视金道英，“10点多了你该回家了。”  
“我也困了呢。”金道英抻着胳膊伸展身体，然后站了起来，“那哥送送我嘛。”  
“…这么大一个人回家还要送…”这么说着的泰容，后来还是跟着金道英一起下楼。

下楼的途中两个人都蓦地静默无话，金道英在看kakao的消息，李泰容看电梯地板。理论上说，已经被女友单方面分手的泰容其实没什么义务再去医院了，自然也和金道英也没有必要再联系。可他心里又隐隐觉得，似乎和金道英又有了新的联系。他觉得自己似乎并没有想象中排斥这个关系，但当下并不知道是不是值得可喜。  
“喂，金道英。”道英听到并肩走的泰容突然出声，他的视野里泰容本来就要矮一些，现在低着粉色的脑袋，像只毛绒玩具一样，“谢谢你来陪我。”  
“喜欢哥才会这么做的。”  
“不知道你因为什么喜欢我。”泰容站定，“我以前以为，能和努那那样的人在一起，一定是我的运气，可是好像就是侥幸而已。”  
“道英也是，你们都很优秀，可我真的很笨。”他抬起头，“如果你只是觉得我好骗的话…”，在夜色下看到的是，大眼睛里是要溢出的泪水，“可是我有努力在做个善良的人…哪怕是笨蛋…笨蛋也有幸福的权利吧。”  
金道英有点儿错愕，泰容第一次对他说这样的话，完全是不同于在他家中的那一夜，现在像是一只受伤的小猫脆弱地翻出自己的肚皮，渴望被抚摸才会好受一些，他对这样的泰容再也起不了戏弄的心情。  
金道英没想到，先缴械投降的，会是自己。


End file.
